criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Albertina Thenard
Albertina Thenard was the victim in One Dead More (Case #57 of Mysteries of the Past). Profile Albertina was a baker. She had long curly red hair, dark brown eyes, freckles and multiple moles on her face. At the time of her death, she wore a flour-stained purple dress with ochre lining and white ruffles. She also sported blue eyeshadow, red lipstick and blush. Additionally, she was seen holding a baguette in her left hand. Murder details Albertina was found by the riverbank with several stab wounds to her chest. Dick confirmed the stabbing was the cause of death and discovered that the victim was first struck over the head with a heavy object. On the victim's head, he found traces of a dry wine called Château Piquette, leading him to believe that the object used to incapacitate the victim was a wine bottle. This also confirmed that the killer drank Château Piquette. At the crime scene, Maddie and the player found a bloody knife wrapped in paper. Per Viola, the blood belonged to the victim, meaning it was the murder weapon. Although the knife itself bore no clues, Evie discovered that it was wrapped in a page from a book of Victor Hugo's collected works. This meant that the killer read Victor Hugo. Relationship with suspects Albertina hired Adelia Baldwin, but only paid her a moldy loaf of bread after a month of employment, infuriating her enough to break Albertina's bread-baking machine. Franny Pontmercy entrusted Albertina to take care of her daughter, Colette, making regular payments to Albertina while she found stable work. However, Albertina forced Colette to sweep the bakery's floors for her and hid her own mother's death from her so she would continue work. John Valean used to buy bread from Albertina to take care of the needs of his former employees, but had to resort to stealing after she raised the prices. However, Albertina caught him in the act and threatened to report him to the Justice Corps. Albertina used to interact with a young Inspector Jaubert, continuing to refer to him as a "guttersnipe" all the way to his work as the Corps leader. Albertina's son, Enzo Jonas, distanced himself from her after she mocked the resistance due to her benefiting from Mayor Lawson's reign. Killer and motives The killer turned out to be Adelia. Upon admitting to the murder, Adelia said that when she delivered bread to wealthy customers for the victim, Albertina also forced her to become a prostitute for the clients by threatening to take her son Paris if she did not comply. Despite her services earning more money for Albertina, Adelia still received no pay. Desperate to escape, Adelia knocked Albertina out with a wine bottle and stabbed her with a knife multiple times. Judge Umbright unsympathetically sentenced her to 15 years in jail. Trivia *Albertina's name and appearance is a reference to Madame Thénardier, the female secondary antagonist in the novel Les Misérables and the musical it inspired. Furthermore, she may be modeled after the same character portrayed by Jenny Galloway in the Les Misérables: The Dream Cast in Concert and Les Misérables in Concert: The 25th Anniversary musicals. Case appearances *One Dead More (Case #57 of Mysteries of the Past) *Best Laid Plans (Case #59 of Mysteries of the Past; mentioned) Gallery Albertina_Thenard_Body.png|Albertina's body. ABaldwinMOTPA.png|Adelia Baldwin, Albertina's killer. EJonasMOTP.png|Enzo Jonas, Albertina's son. Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Victims